


Reignite

by iiconics



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Chapters are kinda short, F/M, I'm Bad At Summaries, Kinda, Native American Character(s), Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-10-21 06:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17637641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iiconics/pseuds/iiconics
Summary: work has been posted on tumblr & wattpad. more info on florence has also been posted on tumblr.tumblr- arthurrmorganwattpad- iiconics





	1. 00

**JOSIAH** helped me down from his horse as we got to the Valentine post office. "You wait here, I'll ask around inside. We might have to keep heading North." He said before turning and walking onto the porch.

I sighed and followed up before sitting down on a bench that face the town. My mind was racing and I couldn't focus on one thing now that I was finally semi-safe and out of West Elizabeth. Resting my head in my hands, I could still hear Trelawny talking up a storm with the clerk inside.

"Miss Howard?" A different voice pierced through my eardrums. I subconsciously reached at my belt as I looked up.

Standing before me was Dutch van der Linde himself. A breath was caught in the back of my throat as I stood back up, "Dutch, oh my- it's you- we've been--" I walked right up to the gang's leader as he set a hand on my shoulder.

"'We'? Sean and Mac?"

I shook my head, "Trelawny. He found me in Manzanita Post. Told me about Blackwater."

"Is he here now?" Dutch was looking around now, trying to keep his composure.

"He's inside looking for you."

Dutch nodded before giving me a pat on my shoulder, "A couple of the boys are in town at the saloon, go see them. We'll meet you there."

I also nodded before taking a deep breath and walking away from the post office. The smelly little town held all the essentials we needed: a saloon (in Valentine's case, two), a hotel, a gunsmith, a general store, a stable and people to deceive. 

I turned the one of two corners in the small town just as someone went through a window. This someone must've pissed someone off pretty bad, because next thing to come out of the saloon was a tall, burly mas and he went right to first guy.

Gravitating with the rest of the townsfolk towards the brawl, I finally got a good look at the man that went through the window was Arthur Morgan, and he was getting his ass kicked. The fight didn't last much longer once Arthur got the upper hand and wrestled the bigger guy, Tommy, to the ground and started a steady stream of punches.

"Please, sir, isn't this enough?" A small, sickly man interfered, catching Arthur's fist.

"What business of it is yours?" Arthur grumbled before staggering away from the scene.

The crown dispersed, some of the residents groaning about Thomas Downes, the guy that broke up the fight. I found myself following Morgan before a hand grabbed me by the elbow.

About to wrench my arm out of their grip, I looked to my side and saw Javier Escuella, "Oh, my god, Javier." I could barely contain my excitement as he loosened his grip and I wrapped my arms around his shoulders in a hug.

"Whoa there." Javier froze up before I quickly pulled back.

"Sorry, I've been stuck with Trelawny for  _two_ weeks. He's great and all but he just talks and uses words that I don't know." 

"Where where you before that?" Charles asked, sitting on the steps to the saloon, Smithfield's.

I took a deep breath, wringing my hands, "Jail, then a couple bounty hunters grabbed me when I looking for you guys at the camp."

"Jail?" Javier became confused as he lounged against the saloon porch, "I  _have_ to hear this story."

I laughed, "Maybe once I settle back in I'll tell ya."

"I'm holding you to it, s _eñorita_."


	2. 01

****

**❝IT WAS**  the day after Sean's party and I was the first one awake, apart from Kieran Duffy, an ex-O'Driscoll, who was already washing down tables, I got up and grabbed the chicken feed from Pearson's wagon so I could start some chores before everyone else woke up and started complaining about drinking too much last night.

"Miss Howard." Kieran greeted as I walked by.

"Mornin'."

The rest of the morning went by slowly, by the time it was noon, I fed the chickens, gathered kindling for the fires and was just about done cleaning up Zhigaji's saddle.

"Planning on going somewhere, Florence?" Hosea asked as I sorted everything out from one of the saddlebags.

"Yeah, I need to go up towards Cotorra Springs to get some supplies for my baskets."

He sat down across from me, setting a coffee and a book down in between us, "You taking anyone along?"

I shook my head, "Is this about the Armadillo thing? Because I know I messed up, I shouldn't have gotten caught."

"Why don't you take Bill along? Maybe you can teach him a couple things about huntin'? You and the Callander boys always did well."

"I am  _not_ taking Bill Williamson." I started scoping around the camp to see who looked ready to go because I knew that Hosea would not let me go by myself on this trip. I looked to see who was coming back from guard duty and saw Javier, "I'll take him." I stood up and put a hand on his shoulder after he set the rifle back in it's place.

"Take me where?"

"I need to go towards Cotorra Springs for some things, and Hosea wants someone to come with me, on account of the arrest."

"Give me some time to grab some things, I need to check on something up that way too in Cumberland Forest."

"Great, it's settled then." I turned my attention back to Hosea and he seemed content with my choice as he was already reading his book, leaned back in his chair. "We'll be back tomorrow evening or the next day early."

-;-

Getting to Cotorra Springs was rough, we couldn't go through where I originally planned because the river current was too strong and we decided to double back since the horses were pretty tired from all the travel the weeks before.

I was cutting through some birch wood as Javier set up a small camp for us. "So," I heard from beside me as I moved around the tree to finish off this piece, "are you gonna tell me the  _amazing_ story of how you got arrested?"

"I really should've taken someone else." I joked, looking over at Javier, who was now sitting on his bedroll, "It's pathetic, to be fair. I made a mistake, next thing I know, I'm in the Armadillo sheriff's station."

"I said story, Florence."

I sighed and finished stripping the bark before sitting down next to him to pack the birch into rolls, "Fine, I went to Armadillo to collect my payment from that rich old  _bat_ that lives at that farmhouse. I head into town just to stock up on bullets for the ferry job- which you need to tell  _me_ about- and someone stops me on the way out, yellin' at me about some stolen cattle. Guy was drunk, mean and getting in my face, so I hit him. Someone else got  _really_ angry about that and pulled a gun on me and I pulled mine."

"And you shot him?"

"No!" I laughed, "Everything just went wrong, and someone did get killed and I was the only one out of place amongst locals when the Armadillo sheriff came riding in, he took me in and that was that."

"I thought you actually killed someone." Javier laughed as he threw more kindling into the small fire in front of the two of us.

I set my birch bundles to the side in my satchel and started warming my hands, "Don't tell the guys at camp... Let's just be mysterious about it."

"Our little secret."

"Exactly."

**Author's Note:**

> work has been posted on tumblr & wattpad. more info on florence has also been posted on tumblr.  
> tumblr- arthurrmorgan  
> wattpad- iiconics


End file.
